Pembohong
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Lynn menyadari bahwa bila besok ada air mata dan tangisan keluar dari lawan bicaranya saat ini, itu tentu salahnya. Penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya yang memanipulasi hati polos tak bersalah gadis di hadapannya untuk seluruh lembar kisah mereka berdua. Rinrea!


**Pembohong**  
Saya hanya mempunyai fic ini  
Kalau Summon Night Swordcraft Story milik saya, akan saya buat cerita ektra mengenai Lynn hehe  
Warn : Keabalan yang haqiqi, shoujo-ai, typos.

.

Wanita bertudung warna langit malam itu menyesap hening dengan tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap kalau ada sejumput warna merah muda lembut yang menyapa penglihatannya malam ini. Wanita yang kerap dipanggil Lynn itu—sangat berharap. Setidaknya untuk malam ini semata. Ia ingin berjumpa dengan sepasang mata biru polos nan baik familiar itu. Walau sebenarnya, Lynn merasa sudah cukup berdosa, ah cukup itu sebuah kata yang tidak bisa merangkup semua perbuatan Lynn.

Pengkhianatan ini terlalu besar.

"Malam, Lynn"—belum termasuk dengan keinginan Lynn sendiri.

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak memasuki indra pendengarannya. Lynn tidak memahami lagi, tetapi satu senyuman yang ia lemparkan pada gadis bertubuh lebih kecil darinya ini adalah nyata atau sekedar salah satu instrumennya dalam berakting?

"Selamat malam, Aera", balas Lynn lembut dan melipat kedua tangan pucatnya. Wajah sang Edgefencer itu terlihat sedih, tentu saja. Setelah drama yang ia buat, si edgefencer berpikir bahwa dia telah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Lynn nyaris ingin tertawa, tapi sayangnya untuk sebuah tawa, rasanya terlalu pahit. Wajah Aera yang memberikan setengah senyuman kepadanya, benar-benar membuat dada Lynn sakit.

"Maafkan aku… Soal Ryouga", kata Aera malam itu. Kedua manik biru yang amat Lynn sukai berair menyedihkan. Ketika satu tangan pucat miliknya menempel pada pipi kanan kenyal sang Craftnight—Lynn berhenti berpikir, kenapa? Kenapa ia bergerak atas dasar simpati padahal jelas kematian Ryoga hanyalah salah satu adegan sandiwara yang dibungkus rapih.

Tapi, Lynn sangat benci saat air mata itu turun dari seorang Aera Colthearts.

Padahal, bila dipikir secara rasional, justru esok dirinya sendiri lah yang akan menjadi penyebab tangis si kepala merah jambu manis di hadapannya detik ini. Lynn menyadari bahwa bila besok ada air mata dan tangisan keluar dari lawan bicaranya saat ini, itu tentu salahnya. Penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya yang memanipulasi hati polos tak bersalah gadis di hadapannya untuk seluruh lembar kisah mereka berdua.

"Aku percaya kalau kau bisa menyegel Goura. Aku ingin kau bisa. Kami percaya padamu"—_pembohongpembohongpembohong! _Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, kenapa? Lynn tidak bisa memahaminya lagi. Adakah sebersit harapan jujur untuk sang Edgefencer memenangkan semuanya? Menyegel kembali Goura? Dan menyelamatkan dirinya? Adakah?

Lynn merengut, tidak. Bila Aera berhasil maka sakit kepala ini akan berkepanjangan dan mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya. Ia tidak ingin sisa waktu hidupnya dihabiskan kembali dengan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan. Benar—gadis di hadapannya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia dan keluarganya menderita! Dia tidak tahu apapun! Akibat manusia bahkan Gouren sendiri sial dia—

"Lynn? Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya, kamu pulang ke rumah. Udaranya dingin lho! Takutnya kamu pusing seperti waktu itu lagi", kicauan Aera menghentikan pikiran gelapnya dengan efektif. Lynn terdiam dan begitu tersadar dia sudah disambut dengan air wajah Aera yang dipenuhi rasa cemas.

Manusia yang memperlakukan keluarganya dan dirinya hingga rasanya justru kematian terasa surga—tapi, Aera bukan. Gadis itu terlalu bodoh, terlalu polos, dan terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu walau darah seorang Coltheart yang notabenenya seorang _summoner _mengalir nyata disana.

Aera tidak pernah—

"Besok, bisa antarkan aku? Ke tempat Ryouga. Aku ingin melihat tempat berakhir dirinya", ujar Lynn tenang dan mengulum senyuman terpahit yang ia miliki. Pemilik marga Colthearts itu menyunggingkan senyum pilu, "Baiklah. Ayo kita bertemu, ya?

—tidak seharusnya memberikan kebaikkan untuknya.

Aera terlalu jujur untuk bersanding dengan mahluk penuh kemunafikan seperti Lynn. Lynn sudah melakukan banyak dosa dan menipu gadis itu. Sudah cukup. Lynn tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam kepada kebaikkan sang Edgefencer, ia tidak ingin jatuh dan menambah luka lebih banyak.

.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, Aera", wanita cantik itu berkata halus. Nyanyian ranting bersama dengan tiupan angin menjadi suara siang itu. Sang Summon Creature itu melemparkan satu senyuman pahit kepada lawan bicaranya.

Aera hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Lynn mendengus tipis, oh betapa ia sangat menyukai wajah manis miliknya. Dengan warna cerah dari langit dan kemerahan malu-malu dari daun-daun, suasana seperti ini cocok sekali untuk dua insan beromansa, kan?

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, Aera", sebut Lynn dan menghiraukan wajah kebingungan manis dari yang bersangkutan. "Terimakasih" tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan Aera maupun menutupi dosanya akan kemunafikannya begitu saja. Pengkhianatan ini rasanya tidak akan berhenti.

Terimakasih karena telah berbaik hati kepada mahluk seperti diriku—ucapan itu tidak pernah bermanifestasi menjadi suara. Cukup Lynn yang mendengarnya. Dan tidak pantas baginya untuk mengucapkan hal lebih dari itu.

Aera, bilamana kau yang memanggilku ke dunia nyata—mungkin aku akan menjadi seekor Summon Creature yang paling bahagia di bumi ini. Dan aku yakin bila hari itu nyata, aku akan kembali jatuh cinta kepadamu dan kebaikan dirimu. Mungkin pula, aku akan menyatakan cintaku. Mungkin juga kita bisa hidup dengan bahagia—

Skenario itu bermunculan dengan kata "bilamana" tertuang dalam realita yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

**End  
.**

**Author's note:**

Pembuatan fic didasari oleh perasaan nostalgia dari game masa kecil. Jadi, ya.. gitu. Ingatan saya agak mengabur. Tapi, perasaan saya terhadap Lynn dan Aera enggak hehehe. Makasih udah membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalau berkenan. Sekian.


End file.
